Often larger women do not have the necessary support with conventional garments. As a result, they may feel self-conscious and even limit their physical activities. Numerous designs have been proposed:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,598 (Hall) discloses an exercise brassiere that provides breast support and is comfortable to wear, the brassiere having an outer, a middle, and an inner layer, the brassiere being supported from the shoulder to the waistband of the wearer. The fabric material has a significantly greater stretchability in the horizontal direction than in the vertical direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,986 (Feigenbaum et al.) discloses a woman's bodysuit for swimming, exercising or other athletic activities, the bodysuit being soft and comfortable, while providing support in the torso, the bodysuit including a full and partial bra liner for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,894 (Kudo) discloses a one-piece swimsuit, wherein the bra portion includes inner shaped cups, functioning as underwear and eliminating the need for a garment supporter under the swimsuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,662 (Fisher) discloses a brassiere having two cups and supporting straps that provide a seamless-type brassiere, being made of one-hundred percent nylon material similar to the material used in panty hose.
What is needed is a torso-support garment for larger women that can be worn for all occasions and provides the necessary comfort and support.
What is needed is a torso-support garment for larger women that can be worn as an undergarment, a bra-top, or the top of a two-piece swimsuit.
What is needed is a torso-support garment specifically designed for larger women, which can be worn all day and every day, which can even be worn for aerobics and other athletic activities, which provides the necessary support and comfort, which looks like a conventional garment, which will withstand repeated machine washings, and which can be readily made from available materials.